The Gods Intervene
by Karae
Summary: How it all should have ended... How the two most despised characters, Ashur and Ilithyia, are not even killed in the finale is beyond me. So this an angry fan venting her own emotions into a story, getting "justice", enjoy! Contains Spoilers.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these fictional personified historic characters or the plot of Spartacus: Blood and Sand.

Summary: How it should have ended.

After taking stock of the season, a lot of friends of mine had their own favorite evil-doer in the show, and with so many to choose from whom could blame them for such an act. The two most despised characters, though, Ashur and Ilithyia are not even killed in the finale. True they deserve so much more than being killed off by slaves they once ordered around, but they still deserve something for all the treachery they wreaked upon the ludus. This is how many of the un-shown deaths of so many of the villains in the show should have happened, but either didn't happen this way or at all.

* * *

Chapter One: Ilithyia's Just Demise

She was going to get the fuck out of here before those neantherdals tried to kill her next. The circumstances being under her control, though, would allow her to get her vengeance from that damnable lanista and his insipid bitch wife while she sought her own safety. She just needed to get her slave girl and get the front entrance where the rest of her guards hopefully would still be standing. She was walking through a small hallway on the way past the front pool, when a large bloody hand caught her waist and forcefully yanked her into a small storage room off the hall.

She immediately opened her mouth intent on screaming at her assailant to knock some good sense into him before he did anything he would surely regret; when she looked up into his face the words went silent upon her tongue as her mouth completely dried.

"Wow, the first time I've even seen you quiet," he said sneering down into her frightened face.

"What are you going to do to me?" she had to know her end.

"Ump… I miss the silence already. The last I saw of you so quiet was when I was fucking you raw from behind. Was it everything you wanted it to be?" asked Spartacus as he pinned her arms to wall behind her with one strong hand and tangled his hand tightly into her hair gripping it till she winced harshly in pain.

"I never wanted to be like that with you. It was supposed to be with Crixus."

"I suppose that lends more to reason, but I don't really care what the case was. Right now isn't the time to discuss such trivial things.

You want to know why I intend to kill you. Perhaps I should list your crimes before your execution, at least I will be more honest in it than your husband was at my execution," with that she swallowed knowing she was only breathing do to this already straining will, she mustn't push him more.

"Yes, I will tell you your crimes accurately and in order from whence they occurred. Starting with the fact that you are no better than the rest of them, you are just as unrelentingly oblivious to the fact that slaves are humans worth more than trade of handful coins in return. If you don't know that I am a man of worth by now than even in your death you might never know.

Next, for forcing my brother Varro into performing sexually like some dog for breeding and in turn forcing him into cheating on his beloved wife. You only saw him as a slave, no more than a beast to be tamed. Did you not think that he could have a wife, family, and a life outside these damn walls," she closed her eyes and then whispered, "No."

"No, of course you didn't, little bitch!" he said as he tugged harder onto her hair still in his grasp, pulling some out as he did.

He took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself down, "You then had the gall to try to have me killed by that trainee gladiator, that Gaul you purchased who was a man that sought nothing more than to walk outside of this place and once again to be a free man."

When she closed her eyes trying to wish away her tears, knowing that when he finished his ranting her whole life would be over, he chuckled, "Stop fucking crying cause I know it's not for this man."

"You then had the dishonor not to sink your cunt around my cock, but to cheat on your husband. Whether I think he be worthless or not, isn't the point. In fact I kind of think he deserved it, but you are supposed to love him. How could you, a "proper roman" woman, not even give pause for love. You are so blind to the fact that slaves as human beings are equal, yes equal to you if not better than, that you can't even see how important and significant it is to love someone. You are truly a worthless human being then."

"Then kill me, just do it quick," she said her eyes pleading with his, it was then she heard her slave Konya looking for her, "Domina… domina where are you?" she called quietly out.

"No, you will first seal the fates of many other worthless nobles in the process, tell your slave to go out to the front wall and have her get the guards to seal the doors bringing her with them," he ordered speaking softly into her ear, "and remember madam I'll be mere breaths away from you." With that he pushed her off into the hall right into Konya.

Her slave righted quickly and grasped her hand bringer her straight into the front hall, but also straight past the storage room where Spartacus lie in wait for her still.

"No, wait. You must go to the guards and tell them to seal the doors. Go with them. Tell them I have found passage out with Lucretia."

"But Domina…"

"No buts Konya, I am your mistress you are my slave do as I fucking order you, and make it convincing. I will be safe; I just need some time. I must assist Lucretia with something. Don't worry there is an old alley way out through the main bedrooms on the second floor in Lucretia's rooms, she just told me about them."

"Yes Domina," and with that Konya left. Her fate was sealed, and it was all her fault it felt like.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the storage closet.

He briefly sought her eye contact before breaking it and shoving his sword straight across her neck, severing her jugular in one clean swipe of his blade.

Just under a week later, she was found there in that storage closet locked away from the rest of the villa. The only thing that singled the room to be searched in the first place was the smell of her decomposing corpse.

* * *

AN: So, not the darkest thing I've ever written, but maybe one of the most violent. Of course it has got to be so to give credit to the incredible show, Spartacus: Blood and Sands. I will try to post more soon.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please REVIEW.


End file.
